theredshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Amaris
Being a complete accident, the birth of Amaris was something rare and unknown. Her mother made the choice to give up her soul to become a Demon, but in the midst of it all, she changed her mind and ran away from the deal she made. The process had already begun, and Amaris’s mother had no idea she was pregnant. Escaping the lands of the exiled, Amaris was born far away from the man who made her into what she is. It didn’t take long for her mother to realize that Amaris was not human. Whatever had happened in the ritual, her mother was not the only one affected. Bright red eyes since birth, Amaris was looked at as a disgrace from day one. Her mother just saw a mistake when looking at the child, and so it triggered anger and regret. Amaris reminded her of the man who she now feared would one day find her again. As Amaris grew, people in the small town they lived in took notice of her differences quickly. The red eyes, the way she conducted herself, the behavior, well she was not an easy child to handle. She became a very shy child, being disliked by everyone, including her mother, Amaris felt entirely alone and unwanted. Most nights, her mother would become drunk and beat the young girl senseless. She would scream at the child, telling her how much she wished that Amaris had never been born. The local priest even took notice, parading Amaris around in his church and attempting to exercise the demon out of her. What they didn’t understand was that Amaris was the evil they feared. She was no vessel, there was no demon to clean out of her. She was completely demon, and there was no escaping that. Amaris had grown to the age of ten years old, and her mother was still abusing her. She had now learned of the man who made her what she is, and that was all she could ever think about. One night her mother pushed her too far, and the rage inside of her was unable to be contained. Amaris killed her mother at the young age of ten, and never looked back. There was never any love there, and so walking away had never been so easy. She was still so young, people tried to take her in and help but no one could understand or handle what she was. Even Amaris herself wasn’t exactly sure, but she made it a goal to figure that out. Eventually she lived on her own, taking advantage of abandoned buildings or charitable people. She never stayed in one place too long, as for the way people looked at her. Those red eyes were so hard to hide. As an adult, however, she eventually found a city to which she had a job working in a tavern and serving food, sweeping up. It gave her enough money to feed and house herself. Content with her life, Amaris was suited to what she had made for herself, almost forgetting about what she was. Amaris ended up killing several guards one evening when she tried to feed a hungry mother and child. They had no money to pay, but she had been there. She had been that hungry child, not having eaten in over a week. Her act of kindness was taken when a guard decided a non paying customer needed to leave. Rage, pure rage seeped through Amaris and she couldn’t control herself when ripping into the man’s throat with her bare hands. Eventually, they subdued her and that is how she found her way into the Exiled lands. Where she sought out the man named Darg, the man her mother had spoken of as evil. The man who created her, and who she now calls father. Amaris was born of his soul and of his blood. The flesh on her bones was of Darg, and as odd and surprising as it was she had never been happier. This man, this demon who her mother had warned her about became the first person to ever show Amaris love. He began to teach her about who she was and he gave her purpose. She went from being no one to having a father who wanted her. A new family who cared about her. Her power only grows the more she learns, and now she has something to make of herself. People are counting on her now, watching her, and while terrifying, she is proud of who she is and who she will eventually become.